


Now

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, no plot progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, pure and sexy, between Dorian Pavus and Inquisitor Ferron Lavellan.</p><p>TW; Light Bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my more detailed attempt at writing '/' smut. I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave feedback, I love hearing from you lovely people! :D Thanks for reading! <3

"More..." Ferron let out a low whine as he shook with agonizing pleasure. His wrists weakly pulled at the bindings that secured him to a chair as his hooded eyes begged Dorian to continue. Shaky breaths heaved from his parted lips, a thin layer of sweat coated his body, and his hips subconsciously lifted towards Dorian whenever he came near.

Ferron balanced on the edge of bliss, precariously standing on a double edged sword, eagerly awaiting the inevitable moment that would push him off the brink of ecstasy. Dorian could grant such a thing, but he was holding out on Ferron, providing nothing but deliberate teasing that coaxed Ferron up to his threshold, but never allowed him to cross.

From behind, Dorian's finger tips ghosted along the front of Ferron's chest, causing the elf's hyper sensitive skin to twitch as he leaned into every sensation. His lips brushed along the side of his neck, his hot breath sending trills of teasing pleasure down Ferron's spine. He shuddered at every touch.

Dorian moved around the chair, painting his fingers all over Ferron's exposed skin until he was on his knees in front of him. He planted slow kisses on the inside of Ferron's thighs, occasionally exchanging his lips with his teeth, leaving marks that claimed the area as his. Ferron's head lulled backwards, swept away by the teasing pleasure.

Once he reached the base of Ferron's cock, his tongue swept up the entire length before circling the head. The sudden movement caused a deep moan to drip from Ferron's lips as he thrusted involuntarily into Dorian's hot mouth. He sucked on the throbbing flesh as his nails glided down the back of Ferron's legs.

Ferron flexed against the bindings, desperately wanting to touch Dorian, to force him to follow through on his actions. He bit into his lip, attempting to silence the pleas that threatened to fall from his mouth. His heart began to pound in his chest as blood pumped hot in his veins.

Dorian took the bulk of Ferron into his mouth before closing his lips and creating a pulsing suction, his hungry eyes locked on Ferron's face, enjoying the pleasure that contorted his features. Dorian pushed two of his fingers into Ferron's slick hole. He pumped his fingers inwards at the same time his lips dragged upwards. Ferron was jerking into him; desperately trying to find the release he had been denied.

Ferron was writhing in the chair, pulling at the bindings as guttural groans reverberated through him. " _please_  Dorian! I can't take this anymore . . ." He begged in a smoky rasp.

Dorian finally complied with Ferron's begs. He kissed up Ferron's abdomen until their lips were locked. Dorian's tongue swept over his bottom lip before dipping into his mouth, eagerly sharing Ferron's taste. His hands snapped the bindings with ease, but he kept Ferron in place by leaning over him.

As soon as he no longer felt the restraints, Ferron's hands flew from the chair and began to roam over any part of Dorian he could reach. He pulled at his flesh, desperate for contact as his teeth nipped at Dorian's lips. He felt Dorian wrap his arms around his waist before he took him from the chair and onto his lap on the floor. Ferron straddled his hips, his fingers pulling through Dorian's hair as he grinded his ass against the mage's erection. The throbbing flesh was hot and demanding against him and Ferron was aching to be stuffed full. " ** _Now_** " he gasped into Dorian's mouth.

Dorian basked in the arousing need that Ferron had for him. He rose to his knees, holding Ferron against him before lowering him back to the ground. Ferron clung to him, devouring his lips and scratching at his flesh, leaving red puckered trails all along Dorian's skin. "On your knees" Dorian commanded through the brief break in Ferron's kiss.

Ferron quickly scrambled into position on all fours. Dorian guided his head into Ferron before slamming his hips into him with a low growl mixed with a throaty moan. His inner walls greedily pulled at Dorian's cock as a cry of pleasure twisted his vocals.

Dorian drove into him with intensity, his finger nails dug into Ferron's hips, leaving behind crescent shape indents in his flesh. He watched as Ferron fell to his elbows, lacking the strength to hold himself up. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were dug into his own arm in an attempt to hold back the overflowing screams of pleasure that threatened to burst out at any moment.

Dorian knew how vocal Ferron truly was, and his satisfied cries were enough to get Dorian off alone. To encourage these erotic sounds, Dorian gripped Ferron by the hair and pulled him back, forcing him into a deep arch as he pistoned rapidly into his aching hole. Ferron's hips rocked backwards as his cries filled the air along with their panting breaths that were coated with deep moans and curses in languages not known to either man's ear. Dorian chased his release with Ferron slightly ahead of him.

" _Fuck-- **Dorian** \--!_" Ferron snarled to the open air as his body tensed inwards. Heat flushed him as he slammed backwards, into Dorian's chest. His hands clawed at Dorian's hair and hips, searching for purchase as climax swept through him. He gritted his jaw as he pushed into Dorian, locked in place.

Dorian focused all his strength into his pelvis as he delivered erratic final blows to Ferron. Ferron clenched around him, milking his length and triggering his climax. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ferron's stomach and chest, keeping him firmly in place as he buried himself deep within Ferron. Dorian released inside of him, his teeth biting into Ferron's shoulder as a deep groan rumbled through his chest. The mark on the curve of Ferron's neck signified to anyone who Ferron belonged to, and that was satisfactory to Dorian.

Dorian collapsed seconds later, dragging Ferron down to the ground with him. His course breath brushed against the outer shell of Ferron's ear, causing it to twitch slightly. Ferron's labored breathing caused a cloudy film to form on the cold tile. His eyes remained shut, but a satisfied smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

A few moments later, Dorian planted sweet kisses in between Ferron's shoulder blades up to the back of his neck. His nose nuzzled Ferron's jaw line before he leaned over Ferron's shoulder. His arms wrapped around his chest as his lips showered his face. Dorian smirked gently before pressing his temple into Ferron's, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
